Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung as a duet by Santana and Sebastian. The cello group 2CELLOS also makes an appearance performing the song in the scene. Smooth Criminal is sung when Santana decides to visit Dalton Academy to confront Sebastian about what he did to Blaine after their "Michael Jackson Glee Club sing-off" of the song Bad in the parking cot. The diva-off takes place in a room full of chairs and Sebastian orders his fellow Warblers to leave the room while the duel takes place. Santana asks the two cello players to stay in the room with hem to provide the music while they sing. After the performance, they argue about who was beter and Santana continues to question Sebastian about what he put into the slushie (to which she hopes to receive an answer as she is hiding a recorder that is taped to her "under-moob"). After Santana gets Sebastian to admit that he laced the slushie with rock salt, she then gets slushied by him herself. Lyrics Sebastian: Uh, as he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK (Sebastian: uh!) There's a sign in the window That he struck you - A crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Sebastian: uh!) And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Santana and Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been hit by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Sebastian: Uh, So they came into the outway It was Sunday - What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Santana: Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: Annie are you OK? Santana: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian: Are you OK Annie? Santana: Annie are you OK? Sebastian: So, Annie are you OK? Sebastian and Santana: Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Sebastian: You've been hit by Santana: You've been struck by Santana and Sebastian: A Smooth Criminal Santana (Sebastian): I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartment) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (You were struck down) (It was your doom''' - with Santana: Annie!) (Annie are you OK?) Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment) Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!) Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) '''Sebastian: You've been hit by Sebastian and Santana: You've been struck by A Smooth Criminal Trivia *Coincidentally, when Naya played the "Michael Jackson Experience" (a game for Xbox's Kinect), she danced to this song. *The set-up they had for the performance is the same set-up 2CELLOS (who also played the cello players featured in the episode) had for their Smooth Criminal video. *This song sold 104,000 singles digitally. *The first shots of this video were directed. The remaining shots were improvised by Naya and Grant. Errors *A cameraman can be spotted on the very right during the performance. Gallery glee-smooth-criminal.jpg Smooth Criminal6.jpg 1326925546.jpg Glee 38907.jpg SebtanaSm.gif Criminal.jpg Dcf197170342453.jpg CaptureSC1.PNG CaptureSC2.PNG CaptureSC3.PNG CaptureSC4.PNG CaptureSC5.PNG SmoothCriminal.gif CaptureSC6.PNG CaptureSC7.PNG CaptureSC8.PNG CaptureSC9.PNG CaptureSC10.PNG Tumblr_m8staq9odi1qk71sao4_250.gif CaptureSC11.PNG Sebtana22.gif SebastianSmytheSmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal2.gif SmoothCriminal3.gif Tumblr m6pvb8HOrI1ra6ungo2 250.gif Tumblr m4dqw3KDm91rszvxro1 500.png Tumblr mhn6aa2xXi1qa8mq1o3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three